The present invention relates to an electronic equipment assembly and, more particularly, to a computer system such as, for example, a desk top computer system.
The ubiquitous nature of the Internet, together with associated services, and the increased efficacy of performing tasks using computers over the past decade is such that the use of computers is an every day occurrence for much of the world""s population. While improvements have been, and continue to be, made at the man-machine interface level to increase the ease of use of computers, the computer systems themselves have become increasingly complex internally.
A major source of complexity, and also of much unreliability, in known systems is the expandability and upgrade capability of the systems. In effect, the configuration of the system can be changed by adding or upgrading various components. Consequently, a standard computer platform received by a user has to be designed so that it will work reliably with all upgrades a user may possibly choose to install.
A manufacturer of a computer system typically supplies warranties with that computer system and undertakes to supply, in many instances on site, maintenance services in the event of a malfunction of any part of the computer system. The provision of maintenance services for such complex computer systems is both time consuming and represents a significant financial burden for the manufacturer to bare. Furthermore, and more importantly, a computer system maybe inoperable until the maintenance has been effected which represents a significant inconvenience to the user of the computer system. Accordingly, research and development efforts relating to computer systems have, over recent years, been directed to changing the nature of the desk top computer, at least for some applications, from being a relatively complex but flexible assembly of inter-operating components, such as a processor, memory, sound sub-system, CD-ROM drive, network card etc., each having distinct functions, parameters and features, to a single, network-connected and relatively simple and reliable appliance, more akin to a telephone or television set than a microcomputer, whose internal make-up and functioning is both invisible and irrelevant to the user.
These simpler platforms have been arranged to realise or to facilitate the ease of provision of maintenance and support services and to reduce the inconvenience experienced by the user when it is necessary to provide such maintenance and support services. For example, the computer system may be supplied with an external power supply, as is the case with most portable or laptop computers, such that, in the event of the failure of the power supply, that power supply can be replaced by the user without the user having to undertake any activities such as removing a system housing or cover, disconnecting a failed power supply from the interior of the computer and connecting a new power supply in its place. However, the warranties associated with the supply of a computer system often preclude the user from giving effect to maintenance which involves opening the housing of the computer system.
Clearly such a simpler computer system in the example given, does not require any significant technical knowledge to be able to effect a repair in relation to the computer system. Additional developments also include, for example, a greatly simplified computing platform having a removable, non-volatile, storage medium upon which all necessary local applications, for example, the operating and networking software, and data are stored. In the event of the failure of some aspect of the computer platform other than the storage medium, the storage medium is arranged to be readily removable from the computer platform and capable of being inserted, in a relatively simple manner, into a replacement computing platform. In effect, the computing platform has become, from a user""s or customer""s perspective, an almost disposable article of manufacture.
Such a simplified computing platform is available from Hewlett Packard. For example, the E-PC represents an example of such a simplified PC.
However, as platform technology advances, it is often the case that the power supply requirements of platforms changes. Hence, currently designed power supplies are designed to have a relatively high rating. Accordingly, the power supplies typically used with such simplified computing platforms have a relatively large form factor which is dictated, at least in part, by the need to dissipate heat at a pre-determinable rate. The provision of such a relatively large form factor power supply is, from a user""s and marketing perspective, undesirable. Furthermore, the typical flying leads associated with such power supplies, that is, the lead connecting the power supply to a power source and the lead connecting the power supply to the computing platform, represent further inconveniences for the user as well as a potential hazard. For example, the wires associated with the power supplies may represent a fire or an electrical risk. Hence, it can be appreciated there is a dichotomy within the art in that the power ratings for power supplies are increasing progressively and the form factors of such power supplies are required to be progressively decreasing.
One solution to the dichotomy is to manufacture external power supplies having a respective internal cooling mechanism to regulate the operating temperature of such a power supply. Such an arrangement would allow a reduction in the form factor of the power supply to be realised while concurrently facilitating an increase in the power supply rating. However, such power supplies typically are placed on the floor which results in detritus being introduced into the power supply. This, in turn, impedes the flow of air through the power supply. Furthermore, such an internal cooling mechanism for the power supply represents a source of undesirable acoustic noise.
It is an object of the present invention at least to mitigate the problems of the prior art.
Accordingly, a first aspect of the present invention provides an electronic equipment assembly comprising an electronic appliance and a first power supply having a housing containing a power regulator for supplying power to the electronic appliance; the electronic appliance having contained within a housing a circuit board bearing electrical components and a cooling mechanism arranged, in use, to generate a flow of air to regulate the temperature within the housing; the electronic appliance and power supply being mutually disposed such that the flow of air generated by the cooling mechanism influences the temperature of the first power supply.
Advantageously, the form factor of the external power supply can, for a given rating, be reduced as a consequence of the air flow generated by the cooling mechanism of the computing platform being used to influence, that is reduce, the operating temperature of the external power supply.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a method of cooling a power supplying within an electronic equipment assembly comprising an electronic appliance having contained within a housing a circuit board bearing electrical components and a cooling mechanism arranged, in use, to generate a flow of air to regulate the temperature within the housing; the method comprising the step of disposing the power supply and the electronic appliance such that, in use, the power supply is in the path of the flow of air thereby causing the cooling mechanism regulate the temperature of the power supply.
Preferably, the electronic appliance is a computing platform.
An embodiment provides a computing assembly in which the external power supply is connectable to the computing platform by at least one substantially rigid electrical conductor.
Advantageously, the need for the typical flying lead which, in the prior art, connects the power supply to the computing platform is obviated.
A preferred embodiment provides a computing assembly in which the operating temperature of the external power supply is monitored to provide an indication to the internal cooling mechanism of the computing platform of the current operating conditions of the external power supply and in which the internal cooling mechanism of the computing platform adjusts the rate of flow of the air flow in response to the signal providing an indication of the operating temperature of the external power supply.
An embodiment provides an external power supply for such a computing assembly.
An embodiment provides a computing platform for such a computing assembly.
Preferably, an embodiment provides an external power supply which generates a signal indicative of the quality of the power being supplied to the computing platform in response to which the computing platform can output an indication of whether or not the external power supply should be replaced or an indication of whether or not the external power supply is functioning correctly.
Preferably, the external power supply is disposed relative to the computing platform, in use, such that a predetermined distance is maintained between the computing platform and the external power supply in the direction of the air flow.
In an embodiment, the predetermined distance is realised using a stub which projects from at least one of the computing platform or the external power supply in the direction of the external power supply or computing platform respectively.
Preferably, the stub is arranged to engage positively a complementary formation on the external power supply or computing platform to result in a relatively secure coupling between the external power supply and the computing platform.
With reference to the substantially rigid power conductors for coupling power from the power supply to the computing platform, preferably the conductors project from the external power supply and are arranged to be received in complementary apertures of the computing platform.
Preferably, the computing platform comprises a sensor for detecting the correct coupling of the external power supply to the computing platform and, in response to detection of the correct coupling, transmits a signal to the external power supply to enable the latter to supply power to the computing platform at a given rating.